Harry Potter and True Alliances
by Lady Mia Lily Rose
Summary: Harry comes into his inheritance over the summer and he leaves to spend the summer with his father. Truths are revealed. Friends are lost and made. Harry learns to trust in those around him while learning to lead. Dumbles bashing. not slash yet


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters

AN: I do not have a beta so it has not been checked by anybody but myself, so spelling and grammatical errors are likely to occur as I am only human. This is my first fanfiction read and review. I will probably be very slow to update this story as I don't have as much time as I would like.

_**letters**_

_will_

The watch slowly counted down the minutes as it approached midnight. On a dilapidated bed in Little Whinging, Surrey sat a boy who had black hair which stuck up at every angle imaginable and a few which seemed to defy gravity itself. His emerald green eyes seemed to bore into your very soul as you looked into them. The eyes seemed to contain a fire which was burning brightly waiting for a chance to be released after being suppressed for along time. The boy was Harry Potter the most famous person in the wizarding world. He glanced over at the clock to see it was a minute until he turned 16 but he wanted to turn back time so it was a year ago so that his godfather, Sirius Black would still be alive, as he had died at the ministry of magic only a month ago. He had been battling his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, he had got cocky and hesitated she took advantage and he fell through the veil lost to death. It was the first time since the department of mysteries that he had actually thought through the whole of Sirius's battle with his cousin and realised that most of it if not all of it was not his fault, there was absolutely no way he should be blaming himself for it. He glanced at the clock to see he had 10 seconds before he was 16. He wished he had destroyed more of Dumbledore's office and trinkets he knew that Dumbledore wouldn't be able to put the majority back together again. He let a small smile grace his face but it didn't really reach his eyes like a true smile would. 5 seconds left he glanced to the window and saw it was already open to allow the owls to enter when they arrived with letters from his friends. 3……2…….1. Harry fell back onto the bed where he had been sat as pain tore through his body. It felt as if white hot knives where being embedded into every part of his body, after a second or two he fell into blissful darkness unaware of the transformation taking place.

Harry slowly stirred from where he was lying on the floor he had fallen off the bed as he moved around trying to ease the pain his body had been under. He ached everywhere and in places he didn't know he had, but at the same time he felt better than he ever had which was extremely odd even by his standards. He slowly got up and sat on the bed he glanced at the clock it was already 8 o'clock and he hadn't been called to do the breakfast for his so called family. He just sat for a while before noticing the letters and packages on his desk. He stumbled over to the table and looked sorted through the letters he saw one from Gringotts which he opened saying that he was invited to the reading of Sirius's will on the 3rd of August at 11 o'clock. Once he had read that he opened his other letters seeing that there was one from Ron, Hermione and Ginny all asking how his summer was and wishing him a happy birthday. To go with them he got some sweets and sugary treats from the Weasley's while Hermione gave him a book on How to master Occulmancy on your own. He glared at the book before chucking it in his trunk which was stored at the bottom of his bed rather than in the cupboard under the stairs. The next letter was from Remus saying that he was sorry that he couldn't visit for his birthday and hadn't been in contact as he had been working for Dumbledore and the order of the phoenix. The last letter was from the man himself saying how Harry was not to leave the Dursley's at all during the summer even to go to the will reading as it was too dangerous and that he took the liberty of looking after Hedwig as she was too recognisable. Harry glared at the letter but nothing changed except that it started to smoke, Harry quickly dropped it.

Harry heard a gentle trill from one corner of the room to see that Fawkes was sat watching him. Harry who glanced over to the other side of the room saw himself in the mirror. He had filled out and was extremely well muscled, he had grown to a very respectable height of 6foot and 4inches which meant he would be taller than Ron who was only 6 foot before they broke up. His hair now fell to his shoulders and was straight and it was still the black colour but now it had highlights of deep red. His eyes where still the emerald green colour, but they seemed to sparkle and gleam more in the light. Harry then noticed the pair of midnight black wings with flashes of green, red and blue. Harry carefully stood up and turned round looking over his shoulder seeing that the wings joined to his back and he almost cried out in joy and terror all at the same time. He thought about making them disappear which they did but a black tattoo appeared on his back depicting wings which where folded up.

Harry grabbed a quill, parchment and ink and wrote a letter to Gringotts requesting a meeting ASAP to discuss his finances. He went over to Fawkes asking him to take the letter to Gringotts and bring a reply back. Fawkes gave a happy trill before taking the letter and disappearing in a bright burst of flame. Harry started to search the room for anything he needed pulling up the loose floor board and removing all of the important stuff from inside it. He carefully slid it back into place before dumping everything in is trunk and putting Hedwig's empty cage in his trunk. Fawkes flamed back into the tiny room with a letter he settled himself onto Harry's shoulder and presented it.

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**We are grateful that you have contacted us as we have been trying to contact you for the last 4 years regarding your finances. We are aware that you have just turned 16 this means that you are able to take control from your regent. We have given the phoenix a place to take you to if you are visiting immediately.**_

_**Head advisor**_

_**Ragnok**._

Harry looked over at Fawkes and indicated that he wanted to go. As they flamed out Harry felt something was wrong with Fawkes. They arrived smoothly in a small waiting room, where a goblin was waiting "Mr. Potter my name is Ragnok, we were very surprised to Dumbledore's phoenix delivering a letter for you." Harry smiled at the goblin "Please call me Harry." Ragnok nodded. "Fawkes delivered a letter to me last night from Dumbledore and when I woke up he was still in my room. I asked to deliver the letter since I wanted to stop being Dumbledore's pawn and weapon. When I was flaming with Fawkes it felt like there was some type of spell or enchantment on him but I don't know what it is maybe you do?" Ragnok looked at Harry analysing him before he spoke "I will call you Harry only if you call me Ragnok. I will have some one look at him. Fawkes if you go to Garron he will help. Take this message with you." Fawkes trilled. "Harry why did you decide today of all days to come here you could come later in the year earlier." Harry looked really sheepish. He sat down heavily on the sofa that was in the room he placed his head in his hands so that Ragnok could no longer look into his eyes or at his face. "When I turned 16 last night something happened which caused me to regain a load of memories which had obviously been hidden from me most likely obliviated. As I knew that some of my friends could remember things from when they where really young, but I couldn't. I didn't find this odd until last night when all my memories came back. I also remember that at some of my worse beatings when I was little Dumbledore was there watching the whole thing even telling them what to do at points to make it worse for me. So every time I never wanted to go back to the Dursley's he made me even though he knew what they would do to me." Harry's body was wracked silent sobs. Ragnok just looked on in shock as the boy-who-lived sprouted wings, they wrapped around him it seemed to give him some comfort. Ragnok quickly rushed out of the room calling for Garron to bring Aetas. Harry silently rocked himself as he cried. He didn't even move as an arm wrapped itself around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug and let Harry cry onto their shoulder. After about an hour Harry finally calmed down enough to realise that he was cuddled against somebody and holding on to the front of their shirt as if his life depended on it.

He slowly looked up to see who it was. He looked up into a face very similar to his own but it had electric blue eyes and plain black hair. He had a similar build to Harry, when he realised that Harry was looking at him he smiled at him before speaking "Hello son. I had almost given up hope of finding you after you and your mother where kidnapped." This was too much for Harry to handle and he feinted. The bloke gave a small sigh and looked up at the goblin that was also stood in the room "Well Ragnok it seems as if we are going to have a lot of work to do. Can you contact the Longbottom's please and request that they come here immediately and ensure that Neville comes." The goblin nodded "Of course Aetas. I am terribly sorry that we didn't realise that he was your son sooner as we have been having a lot of trouble with Dumbledore, Fudge and now the return of Voldemort." Aetas smiled at his son who seemed to be stirring "It doesn't matter but at least I have him back now which is all that matters." Ragnok nodded and disappeared to do as he was asked and to let the father and son bond.

Harry groaned as he came to remembering what had happened he slowly sat up and put his head in his hands before looking up at the man who claimed to be his father. Aetas looked at his son before deciding to explain. "Harry I have a lot to explain, can you listen to everything I have to say before asking any questions." He looked at Harry who nodded. "My name is Aetas. I am the crowned king of Eterno and you are the crowned prince. The reason you did not know who you where was because you and your mother where kidnapped just after you where born, who ever did it must have wiped all of your mothers memories and bound both of your powers otherwise I would have been able to find you both. They obviously forced your mother to be taken in by another man who acted as her husband and your father to remove suspicion of the fact that you both appeared out of know where. I asked a good friend of mine to come and watch out for you in the wizarding world along with the goblins. I have asked them to come here so that you can get to know her son so that the pair of you can be great friends like you where going to be, if you weren't taken away. The goblins have told me all about your past in this world. You can attend your godfather's will reading with either myself or your new friend, we will get you some decent clothes before that and then you will stay with me for the summer before we decide what we are going to do about your schooling. Does that sound ok?" Harry just nodded dumb founded that his father was alive he was going to live with him.

There was a knock on the door and Aetas spoke up realising that Harry was in no shape or form to do so "Enter." The door opened to reveal Neville and his Grandmother. Once Harry saw Neville he was up out of his seat pulling a shocked Neville into the room and across to the other side out of the way of the adult so he could explain everything. Aetas and Neville's grandmother just looked on in shock, and amazement as the two boys talked and forged the friendship that they where always supposed to have if nobody had interfered. Harry explained everything to Neville who understood and they just talked getting to the real person behind the mask that they wear for everybody to see. Neville fell off his chair when Harry told him that the hat wanted to put him into Slytherin and it was quite an argument to persuade it other wise, as Harry was always playing Dumbledore's golden boy. Harry laughed as the adults looked to see what had happened to see Neville on the floor spluttering and Harry almost on the floor in hysterics. In the end Neville saw the funny side of it and joined in laughing. Aetas looked at Augusta for an explanation and she just shrugged her shoulders and they went back to their discussion.

Ragnok came back into the room and told Aetas that everything had been sorted he was Harry's legal guardian, all other access to Harry's vaults had been stopped but it was found that funds had been withdrawn by Dumbledore and others. He handed the list to Aetas who looked at it, and realised it didn't mean a thing to him. He shouted Harry over. "Ok Harry we were just finishing swapping over your guardianship to me, even though it is mine by right I had to go through all the proper channels to prove you where my son. I asked for information on all your transactions and it was found that all these people have taken money from your account at some point or other without your permission it seems." He handed Harry the list, Albus Percival Wulferic Brian Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley, and Ginervea Weasley. Harry stood there in shock Neville came up behind him and looked and read the list over his shoulder and shook his head in disappointment and he looked really depressed over those on the list. Everybody looked to him for an explanation as Harry was not going to give one anytime soon "All the people on the list are people Harry trusted. Dumbledore as a mentor; Ron and Hermione as his best friends; Molly as a surrogate mother; Ginny as a little sister. He never expected them to hurt him by stealing from him when he would have helped them out if they had just asked. But thinking about it, it would appear that the friendship with Ron and Hermione were set up as most people believe that Hermione belongs in Ravenclaw and what pure blood wizard would be walking through muggle Kings cross saying a very loud voice just so that they could be over heard 'this way to platform 9 ¾' especially when they could floo. Well that was what Harry told me any ways" The adults nodded in understanding. Aetas looked at Ragnok before saying "Can you freeze their accounts until the money has been returned." Harry looked up at this and shouted "WAIT." Everybody looked at him "Did Mr. Weasley know what was happening as I don't want to hurt him, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George as they are like family." Ragnok looked at the ledger in his hand before speaking "We don't believe they do as all of the money taken was placed into their own personal vaults rather than the family vault. Would you like those frozen rather than the family one?" Harry nodded. Ragnok wrote into his ledger once finished he looked up "That is all complete you can go whenever and I will see you back here for the will reading. Oh and Mr Potter here is your phoenix back you where right he had an enchantment on him forcing him to be with Dumbledore and if he was able to disobey his orders to stay with you and do as you asked you two must be bonded." Harry just took the small phoenix from Ragnok before going back over to sit with Neville. It was then that he noticed that Neville was almost as tall as he was, he had gained a lot of muscle as well, and he had lost his childish appearance. Ragnok left the room again leaving them to finish what they where doing.

Aetas stood up stretched and indicated that they where leaving. Harry and Neville came over and stood with him Aetas took hold of Harry while Neville being held by his gran. The wind picked up until you where no longer able to see as the air was moving that fast around you as the wind died down Harry was able to see Neville and his gran again and realised that they where in a new place, the area was surrounded by huge forests, on all sides, in front of them was a castle which was old like it had battled a thousand storms but there was no damage it was just the feeling you got from the building itself. It was more beautiful than Hogwarts or anywhere else in the known wizarding or muggle world. Aetas looked down at his son "It's beautiful isn't it." Harry nodded as he couldn't form words to describe its beauty and the feelings he felt. "Welcome home son." Harry smile grew he finally felt like he had a home, not just because he had his father and Neville with him but the place just oozed loved and compassion for those that belonged there which he obviously did.

They all walked off in through the front gates the guards bowed to the group as they passed Aetas quickly led the way inside and out of view of everybody else. Harry noticed that nobody really hid their wings. The wings where all different colours but no one other than himself and his father had black wings with the dark colours streaked through them. Harry glanced over at Neville to see that his wings where a deep green colour with splashes of different shades of green coursing through, where as his gran had a deep blue similar to that of a deep lagoon. Everybody they passed bowed to the group as they passed Harry was slightly unnerved by it all but realised that it must be due to being the prince and his father being the king. They entered a small sitting room deep into the castle. Where they all settled in large comfortable armchairs, once they had settled a man walked into the room and bowed before speaking "Your majesty and your highness what can I do for you?" Aetas looked over at the man before saying "Tea and a small snack as well as the tailor please." The man nodded before scuttling off to do as he was asked. Augusta turned to Aetas and said in a tone that threatened pain if he didn't comply "Can I take this ridiculous glamour thing off and be me again." Aetas who had noticed the tone,"Of course Augusta." He hadn't even finished nodding when Augusta started to change her face lost the entire look of an elderly woman and transformed into a young woman who had to be in her 30's with shoulder length long dusty blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Neville sat there in shock before leaping up and hugging his gran. Harry looked over at his father for help and he mouthed 'Mother' at him and Harry understood that his mother had been pretending to be his gran so that he was not alone.

Harry had noticed a stand for Fawkes had appeared in the corner of the room and Harry gently placed the young phoenix on it and returned to his seat with out saying a word. Neville returned to his seat just as the tea and cakes where being brought in. Aetas decided that they weren't going to sit in silence for the rest of the evening so asked a question to find out more about his son, "Harry can you tell me about your years at Hogwarts?" Harry and Neville glanced at each other realising that this wasn't going to be easy and hopefully they would all come out of this in one piece. Harry with Neville's help set about explaining the 5 years of Hogwarts and how each year Harry had to face some sort of trial or near death experience. Fawkes whenever Harry was getting really depressed or up set would sing to him, calming him and reminding him that he wasn't alone. Once Harry had finished Aetas was storming around the room threatening to do impossible things to Dumbledore which include using his lemon drops and tea in extremely interesting and painful ways each one was worse than the last. Augusta looked like death might be the kindest thing for Dumbledore at that point. Neville was surprised by some of things that Harry had done even though they went to school together and shared a room. Harry was on the verge of tears as it had brought back all the memories that he had tried to suppress and forgot. Fawkes was sat there trilling away to either himself or to Harry but nobody could tell which it was but it made everybody feel better.

Once everybody had calmed down Harry seemed to be brighter as he had finally been able to greave properly for Cedric and Sirius and it also allowed him to get a lot of things off his chest which had been bottled up for a long time, as there had been no one to talk to if there had Harry did not trust them. There was a sharp knock at the door which Aetas opened with a wave of his hand. In walked a woman who had long chestnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes with deep burgundy coloured wings. She was rather short but it didn't seem to bother her. She bowed once she was in the room "What can I do for you today your majesty?" Aetas looked her in the eyes he indicated to Harry and Neville as he said each of their names "I would like you to kit out my son Harry and his friend Neville with a new wardrobe. Which means casual, smart, extremely smart, workout, etc. but I am sure you will be able to figure everything out." She rubbed her hands together in glee and it was seen in her face that she was going to enjoy this very much indeed. She placed two stools on the floor and dragged both Harry and Neville on to one each she started measuring them both taking notes on lengths and widths wear appropriate. She started to pull pieces of cloth out of a bag which had appeared and putting it up against them until she had sorted out which colours suited them best, they both suited similar colours both dark colours. Once she finished she left saying that she most of it ready by tomorrow morning.

Once she was gone Aetas turned and sent Neville and Harry into rooms which where next to each other. Harry's room was huge it had a massive 4 poster king size bed on one side a huge wardrobe on the side next to it. The en-suite bathroom was bigger than the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts. Harry climbed into the huge bed and was asleep before his head even touched the pillow. Harry slowly left the realm of dreams for the realm of the living, as he woke up he realised that he wasn't at the Dursley's anymore and then yesterday's events hit him like the full force of a freight train. He slowly dragged himself out of his bed and decided to try out the bath. Once he had finished with all of his abolutions he returned to his room where he opened up his wardrobe to see it was full of new clothes he searched through them all to see what he had and decided on a pair of black slacks, a pair of doc martins and a green t-shirt. It was at this point while evaluating what he was wearing did he notice that he no longer wore his glasses and yet he could see perfectly. A knock at the door startled Harry out of his thoughts. He opened it up to see Neville stood waiting for him "Come on Harry breakfast." All Harry could do was laugh at Neville he had sounded like a starved puppy but Harry allowed himself to be dragged along by Neville who was rushing through the halls, to get breakfast. Finally Neville stopped outside a room and because he had stopped so suddenly to open the door Harry didn't have chance to stop and went flying into Neville and through the door as Neville had just finished opening it on impact. Neville ended up underneath Harry. Who quickly stood up and saw his father and Augusta laughing at the site, of Harry flattening Neville and using him as a cushion. Harry pushed himself up of Neville using Neville as a leaver to do so before sitting at the table. Neville leapt to his feet and give a kind of sheepish smile towards Harry who just sent him a glare that would rival Snape's. Neville just stuck his tongue out at Harry before sitting at the table and eating as much food as possible while keeping his table manner, which was some feat. Harry was unsure what to do as he had never been in this situation before and it was really unsettling. Neville realised that Harry was unsure what he had to do so Neville just reached over and shovelled a load of food on to Harry's plate before returning to his food. Harry just started eating none of the adults noticed that Neville had just filled Harry's plate for him as they where to engrossed in their private conversation.

Once they had all finished breakfast Aetas gaze rested on Harry and Neville before he spoke in a way to cheerful manor "Right you two are going to learn how to fight on your own and as a team, you will learn how to watch each others back, when the other is going to move, design your own set of hand signals so that you can communicate silently, and you will help each other no matter what." Harry and Neville glanced at each other Neville was about to say something but Harry beat him too it. "That's great. Nev don't worry I want to be your partner I would have chosen you if given the choice." Neville gave a small smile, before nodding and turning his attention back to Aetas "For the next 2 days you will be learning to fight. Then after that you will attend the will reading together, before returning for more lessons this time it will be split between fighting, languages which by the way you guys should be naturals at, history, etiquette, magic and crafting your own staff. So come on then lets get changed and into a private practice room." Harry and Nev left the breakfast room quickly changed into light work out clothes and went in search of the training room. Harry got there to find his father sat on the floor looking rather bored his head shot up when he heard some one enter the room, when he saw Harry his face broke into a smile "About time you got here." Harry looked at him before shaking his head and saying "Well it's not my fault somebody didn't tell us where the training room was." Aetas was about to retort when Neville burst into the room looking rather frightened he quickly made his way into the room where he collapsed on the floor trying to regain his breath. As Neville was sitting up the door burst open to see a rather pissed off bloke he was a similar size to Neville but was twice as wide, he hadn't noticed the room he was in until it was too late. Aetas looked like he was about to beat the guy to a bloody pulp if he didn't get the right answer "What do you think you are doing?" The guy spun round to see Aetas and Harry watching him both wearing the exact same expression which was very scary, even for Neville. The guy stuttered "Erm… That guy over there" indicating to Neville "walked into our training room, when I asked what he was doing he said he was looking for you. When my guys tried to grab him he did a runner and that's when I found him in here." Aetas expression darkened until he looked liked murder was about to be committed, at least the guy had the guts to look sheepish about what he had done. "The reason he was in your training room was more that likely he got lost and he is here for training as he is partnered with my son. If I here one word about this then lets just say you shall feel my wrath." The bloke looked absolutely terrified and beat a hasty retreat once he was given permission.

Aetas walked over to a table which was set out in the room and lifted off two katanas and handed one each to Harry and Neville he picked up another from the table and started to teach them how to use their katanas. The day passed quickly and it was discovered that Harry and Neville where naturals they had completed the katana, daggers, broad sword, short sword and where half way through with the glaive, all they had to do was practice to make sure they didn't loose any of their skills. Both Harry and Neville where asleep before they had chance to switch off the light, the next day went in a similar fashion up until lunch. After a light lunch Aetas started on the two hardest lessons that they had to learn. It was to fly and fight using their wings which may sound easy but often took a very long time to master. Aetas explained what they had to do and showed them how to fly. Fawkes who was back to himself again, and was looking better than ever had decided to join them for their first flying lesson. Harry and Neville where watching as Aetas showed them how to do it, Harry looked like he was about to burst with excitement while Nev looked about ready to throw up. Aetas allowed Harry to go first; it was obvious that as soon as he was in the air that he was a natural just like he was on a broom. Once Aetas was certain that Harry was confident and not about to hurt himself, he turned his attention to Neville who was looking more scared as he watched Harry do acrobatics, Fawkes had joined Harry and they were both enjoying the feeling of flying. Neville after a lot of persuasion got off the ground but he didn't last very long because as soon as he realised he was flying he stopped using his wings and fell back to the floor and landed extremely hard on his bottom. Harry was in creases laughing at Nev, Neville tried again but didn't get very far so Harry being the good guy went down grabbed Neville's hand and pulled him into the air and lifted him high so that he could do it properly. Neville very quickly got the hang of it with Harry's and Fawkes help. Aetas watched them for a while before bringing them back down to terra firma and back to lessons. He showed them how to get their wings to form an extremely sharp blade at the bottom it would cut through anything supposedly but it only tended to be used as a last resort if you were hurt or were in the middle of battle as it made the back almost as deadly as the front, they where able to be resistant to most kinds of dark spells and light spells but it is unknown if they with stand the unforgivables.

It didn't take long for Harry and Neville to have it down to an art, but they were both carted off for an early night as they both had to visit gringotts the next day for Sirius's will reading. Harry awoke early the next morning filled with a sort of dread of what was going to happen that day. He showered and dressed in black trousers, a deep emerald green shirt and a black cloak with silver and green trim, before leaving the comfort of his room to find his father. He found his father alone eating breakfast in the same room as 2 days prior. Harry joined him at the table they both ate in a companionable silence just as they had both finished they heard an almighty crash from outside the room the door shook in its frame, they both rose fluidly from their chairs Aetas carefully opened the door to find Neville sprawled out on the floor looking rather dazed. Harry helped Nev up off of the floor and into the room where he was sat in a seat and slowly come out of shock. While Nev came round Harry and Aetas finished breakfast, once Neville was fully aware of where he was he started on the food with out so much as a good morning. Harry just watched his friend while smiling into his mug of strong black coffee he had taken a liking to it during the last 2 days. Once Neville had finished eating he looked up "Morning." Harry just snorted into his coffee before speaking "Do you always head but doors first thing in the morning." Neville just looked shocked and shook his head; Harry nodded absentmindedly before saying "Good at least it means I don't have to watch out for you causing yourself brain damage." Neville looked confused and turned to Aetas for help but he couldn't keep a straight face any longer burst out laughing. Aetas once he was able to stop laughing started to explain the plan for the day "Right you 2 and are going to go to Sirius's will reading this morning at 11, since your headmaster is more than likely going to be in attendance you can ask for your Hogwarts supply letters for the coming year. You can gather all you need from Diagon ally except robes as they will be made for you shortly before you return to Hogwarts by one of our tailors. You will have a guard who will go with you just to ensure that the headmaster doesn't try anything too stupid but who knows what he will do. You shall each be carrying daggers and a sword each. We might as well get you kitted out now." With that he rose from his chair and Harry and Neville following him out of the room and a short distance down the corridor and into a huge armoury. "You have to find the weapons which you are drawn to they will be yours, as a weapon is personal."

Harry and Neville wandered up and down the aisles until they had found all of their weapons. They took them back to where Aetas was waiting "Good that was quick very good choices select a sword and strap it to your back and use your magic to make it invisible and hide your daggers in your boots." Harry and Neville did as they where told Harry strapped a long Katana on to his back it was ornate yet deadly while Neville choose the English broad sword the 2 swords suited each of them perfectly, they quickly figured out how to hide them with their magic. There was a knock on the door and in came a solider or what would be classed as one, he looked about the same age as Harry and Neville but was taller at around 6ft 9in his wings where a dark blood red, he was extremely well armed wearing at least 3 swords and numerous daggers but they where they only obvious weapons which meant that he probably had a load more deadlier ones hidden. He bowed to Aetas and then to Harry before turning back to Aetas, "Great, well its looks like its time for you guys to go. Oh by the way this is your guard for your stay here and probably when you return to Hogwarts his name is Cal. Harry make sure Fawkes stays here we don't want to give them a coronary with the revelation of Fawkes being your familiar and not that waste of human life Dumbledore." With that he swept out of the room leaving a rather surprised Harry and Neville and a silent Cal. Harry turned and noticed that Fawkes was perched on one of the shelves he gently held his arm out for Fawkes to sit on his arm which he accepted gratefully once he was settled Harry spoke to Fawkes "You need to stay here, I will be back later." Fawkes trilled before disappearing in a burst of flame. Harry turned his attention to Cal and Neville who where eyeing each other wearily trying to decide if either of them was a threat. Harry startled them both out of their musing "Right since we are stuck together you will call me Harry not your royal highness or whatever else you can think of unless you have to in public but never in the wizarding world unless I have told you before hand. Got it?" Cal nodded "Great now that is out of the way when are we leaving?" Neville just laughed. Cal just shook his head at how fast he changed the subject before answering "Now as we have about 15minutes before we have to be at the bank. Come over here and we will go to the apparition point at the Leaky Cauldron where we will go on to the bank from there. Right got everything?" Harry and Neville nodded and stood in front of Cal who placed one hand on each of their shoulder and they disappeared only to reappear at Diagon Alley.

Cal looked down at Neville and Harry and saying "Lead the way, as this is my first trip." Harry and Neville straightened out their clothes before striding into the crowd which parted for the 3 of them as nobody wanted to get in the way of 3 very scary people. They made it to the bank in record time. As they entered the goblin security guards all nodded to them and they nodded back once in the bank 2 members of the goblin security joined there group. Ragnok rushed to meet the new comers. Harry smiled "Ragnok I must say thank you for all your help a few days ago. I should have said it then but I was not myself." Ragnok was surprised but got over it quickly "Its ok Harry I understand you had a lot of surprises that day." Neville tried his best to hide his laughter. "How is your friend whom we helped you with?" Harry smiled remembering Fawkes who was currently sulking "He's fine back to himself and has decided to be my familiar unfortunately he is sulking as he wanted to come and show Dumbledore that he is free. Please pass on my thanks to Garron who helped in the matter" Ragnok just laughed this just caused everybody to stare even more at the new comers more. "He knows Harry, if you just wait over here with your two friends we will take you through to the room for the reading shortly you can bring one companion with you into the room the other can wait outside or in a separate room if preferred." Ragnok disappeared down a corridor.

Meanwhile Dumbledore and his group of birds were all stood in Gringotts waiting to start the will reading. They all noticed the three men who entered the bank they almost literally screamed wealth, danger and don't mess with me if you value your life. None of them could remove the nagging feeling that they knew 2 of them, they watched the interaction between the goblin and one of the men while the other two where trying hard not to laugh. It was then noticed that they had 2 goblins as a guard which meant that they where extremely friendly with the goblins and they had a very high social standing to get any guards and it was obvious that the two on guard duty where enjoying the job immensely and where proud of it. Dumbledore and his birds realised that this was not a group to be messed with in any way shape or form. The group where all seated away from Dumbledore so they hadn't been able to get a good look at those in the group, and couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that he knew 2 of them. Dumbledore watched as a goblin went over to them and led them off into one of the corridors. 5 minutes later a goblin came and led them into the same corridor as the group before them, even though nobody else realised because they where all to busy thinking how they where going to spend the money being left to them and the money they where going to get from Harry over the summer. The goblin stopped outside a room and everybody walked into the back of Dumbledore as they hadn't realised that they had stopped.

The goblin nodded to the man stood outside the door before opening it and ushering everybody in and shutting the door with a snap. Mrs Weasley as soon as she was through the door started on Ragnok "Why is that man outside the door? This is supposed to be a private reading. I am sure Harry wouldn't have wanted the man outside while his godfathers will was read." Somebody cleared their throats and everybody turned to see it was the one of the men from the lobby, "I think I can talk for myself and I asked for him to be out there. Now if you would be so kind as to shut up and sit down so that we can do this as you said it is my godfathers reading." Molly was doing a very good impression of a fish out of water. Dumbledore stepped in to try and sort the mess out before it turned nasty, "Harry my boy that is no way to speak to Mrs Weasley, you should not be here it is not safe. You should be with your relatives." Harry snorted before speaking.

"Yeah go back to my abusive relatives, that's a great plan old man." and turned away ignoring Dumbledore and turning back to Ragnok and finishing their conversation while they waited for everyone to be seated. Everybody was stunned, including Draco Malfoy and his mother who were able to hide there shock quickly and sat down so that they could get it over with and leave the presence of the muggle lovers and blood traitors. Once they got over there shock they noticed that Albus had turned a funny colour and looked like he was about to curse Harry. They all sat down in the chairs provided, Draco decided that he had to know who was with Harry, and he went about it in his usual drawl "Potter you changed but is it for the better, you can always change sides." Harry and his companion just laughed and laughed.

Draco scowled at the pair of them before more or less shouting "What the hell is so funny?" Harry calmed down before saying "You expect me to join you, never. If I didn't kill myself for it, I'm sure Nev here would or some of my other friends would just because they know I would never join your side willingly. Anyway that isn't why we are here. Ragnok it appears everybody is ready if you want to start, unless there are some objections." Of course Draco had to open his mouth yet again "Ragnok I object to Potter's companion being here." Quite a few people agreed with Draco who just sneered at Harry before turning his attention to Ragnok who had a nasty look on his face "I did not give you permission for you to call me by my name Mr Malfoy. Harry as the main beneficiary of Mr. Black is allowed to bring one person with him to the will reading and he choose Neville and that is why his other friend is stood outside the door waiting for us to finish now if you would all be quiet I would like to get this over with as I have important things to be doing." When everybody was quiet and settled he pulled out an orbed which started talking it was Sirius.

"_This is the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black; I am of sound mind (If Remus laughs then the person nearest to him can smack him for me.)"_

Everybody heard Remus's snort and then groan as he realised what Sirius had said he then received a punch to each arm one from Fred and the other from Tonks he just glared at each of them and the attention was once again focused on Sirius's will.

"_Thank you, now as I was saying I am of sound mind and body as I write this. To my dearest cousins Narcissa and Bellatrix, I leave you nothing not even a single knut, you don't deserve it and all it would be spent on was bribing the ministry and paying for Voldemorts army which I refuse to do. You are also disowned form the family of Black. Anyway on we go, to Remus I leave all my clothes and the small cottage up in the Scottish Highlands as I know you need a decent set of clothes now you have all of mine and the house is yours nothing needs to be paid on it and I expect you to stay there. Dumbledore you also get nothing as what you did to Harry is inexcusable you destroyed his life. You also destroyed mine you could've pushed to get me a trial with verutatism but no you had to have Harry under your control. Harry I am sorry if you have to hear about it this way but I hope you destroyed his office good, because I have a feeling that he kept the prophecy from you and if I died protecting you then I went down a happy man, if he told you not long after I died, I know for a fact that you take after Lily's temper and that was scary, patience of saint but when you pissed her off you had to run very, very fast and hide, and hoped she cooled down quickly. Sorry I digressed again. To Tonks I leave you 100 000 galleons I wish I could have known you better; you are reinstated into the Black family along with your mother. To the Weasley family I leave 10 000 galleons as a thank you for taking care of Harry and treating him like your son. To Fred and George I leave you the maurders prank diary's of our time at Hogwarts, I was Padfoot, James Potter was Prongs, Remus Lupin was Moony and Peter Pettigrew was Wormtail bloody traitor any way make sure you get Remus to help you with your joke shop. Now to Harry I leave you everything else that includes the bike and declare you my heir. Remember kiddo I want you to spend it having fun and get Fred and George to help if needs be as I suppose it is their unofficial job of keeping everybody happy. I think that is everybody. Have a good life and I will see you when it is your time and I hope that will be in 100 years or so hopefully more._

_Love_

_Sirius Orion Black_

_a.k.a padfoot_

_a.k.a snuffles_

"That concludes the reading all of your entitlements have being placed in your respective vaults or shall be given to you as you leave, a goblin will escort you to where you require to be. Harry both yours and Neville's Hogwarts letters arrived they will be collected for you by a teller if you ask, as I understand you both have choose your options for the year, I hope to see you both again this time under better circumstances." Ragnok nodded his head. Harry and Neville both stood as they were leaving Harry turned back to Ragnok "Thank you. Yes I hope next time will be under better circumstances." With that they both left leaving everybody else confused as to what was going on Narcissa and Draco both left in silence as they both knew there were no grounds to protest on for them to get the Black fortune. Dumbledore was plotting away to get Harry back under his control and he would do it by force if it was necessary. Fred and George had left the office as soon as they could they had to get back to their shop and they also had a bone to pick with Harry.

Meanwhile Harry and Neville exited the room slightly sad but happy knowing they where doing what was right. Cal seemed to sense the sombre mood and just was silent as they made their way back to the main lobby where they each collected some money and there Hogwarts letters. Harry would need books for Transfiguration, DADA, Charms, Herbology, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures. Neville had the exact same subjects as some how they had both pulled out an outstanding in all of their OWL's excluding history of magic and divination which where exceeding expectations and acceptable respectively. When Harry had read his results he had quite literally couldn't speak or do anything he was frozen to the spot he was surprised to say the least. Cal was bored he didn't like the silence and the sombre mood of Harry and Neville so decided to steal their Hogwarts letters and figure out what they needed so that they could hurry up and finish, as he really wanted to go home. He really hated babysitting. He reached over Harry's shoulder to grab it, when he was about to pull the letter out of Harry's hand, Harry grabbed hold of his arm and using his weight against him, Cal was flung over Harry's shoulder and land on the marble floor of the Gringotts lobby with a resounding thud. That was not what he had expected. Everybody turned to see what had happened. Neville was holding his sides trying not to laugh at the shocked expression on Cal's face. Harry reached over and took his letter back from Cal who had managed to keep a hold of it while being in the air. "If you wanted to read it all you had to do was ask." Harry patted him on the chest and started to walk out of the bank and realised that Neville wasn't coming as he was laughing so hard. "What?" Harry asked innocently but he didn't pull it off as perfectly as he has done before but it was still believable and it just made Neville laugh harder. Cal had pulled himself off of the floor and was making his way over to Harry. They both stood waiting for Neville who was just managing to calm down when he finally made it the short distance to Harry and Cal he said "My life will never be boring with you two around." Cal looked extremely offended and placed his and on his chest while mouthing 'Me'. Where as Harry just took it in his stride smiled and said "Was it ever boring with me around?" Neville smiled while Harry led them out of the bank so that they could do their shopping.

Harry led the way over to Florish and Blotts to get all of their school books as well as a few extra if they saw any that caught their eye. Harry and Neville quickly paid for their books and realised that Cal was missing. They searched the store and found him in the myths and legends section with him reading a book and snorting and mumbling under his breath about idiots and how they couldn't see something even if was naked with bright neon signs pointing at it and it bit them on the nose. Harry took the offending book off of Cal and with Neville's help dragged him out of the store with him protesting all the way. Once they where outside they went over to the Apothecary and gathered all of the ingredients that they needed to stock up on, Neville was going to get an extra cauldron but Harry and Cal convinced him that it would be fine unless his potions were sabotaged again during the year. They quickly got all of the school things and some extra treats for Hedwig for when he got her back. They decided that they would treat Cal to some ice cream. They where all sat eating their huge sundaes and talking they actually formed a good friendship over the working relationship they would have to have, this happened once Harry got over the fact that Harry had to be protected at all cost and it was Cal's job to do so. He also told them that he was going to be the next DADA professor, this pleased Harry and Neville no end as it meant that they would have somebody decent to teach them for the next two years.

They were all chatting quietly when Dumbledore and a bunch of his birds strode up to them intent on destroying whatever fun Harry was having and return him to his home with his Aunt and Uncle. They carried on with their conversation intent on ignoring the problem and hoping it would go away but it didn't and they where intent on causing a scene. Dumbledore as the undisputed leader decided and spokes person. "Harry it is not safe you must return to your Aunt and Uncles house where it is safe." Harry face darkened and he stood up grabbed his bags and turned and walked off Neville and Cal not far behind him, but Dumbledore wasn't about to let them walk away. He fired a series of spells at Harry who spun round and held his hand out and all of the spells hit an invisible shield, everybody is in shock of what they just saw, but are even more shocked by what Harry says. "You should think your self lucky that I am returning to Hogwarts in September but with the way you are going I might not at all." With that Harry spun on his heels and carried on out of the alley they walked straight through the leaky cauldron and out into muggle London, Dumbledore tries to catch up with Harry but sees them turn into an alley and when they get to it they find it empty but they couldn't have walked out the other end as it had a solid wall half way down the alley and no where to hide all there was in the alley was the wind blowing. Dumbledore pulls out his wand and runs a series of diagnostic tests to see how they got out but could find nothing it was like they had vanished with out a trace not even magical residue, which is impossible even in the wizarding world. So they all went back to head quarters where they managed to force their way back into the house because some people where still inside so the house had been unable to lock itself down and wait for its new master.

Meanwhile Harry, Neville and Cal all appeared in a tornado in the middle of the court yard; people scuttled out of the way as Harry went and sat down hard on the nearest bench looking murderous. Neville sighs knowing this was going to be hard, as all the people who where there where people Harry had trusted. Neville sat down on one side of Harry while Cal sat at the other. "Come on mate, you knew this would happen it just happened sooner than expected. What's up?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Nev before putting his head in his hands before speaking "I just can't believe he attacked me like that in front of the whole of Diagon Alley yet everybody just turned a blind eye ignoring the fact that their great leader was attacking me." Cal just draped a comforting arm around his shoulders a bit like a big brother would when you get upset. "I know what you mean. How could they just turn a blind eye like that but I guess you get that with the power and influence that Dumbledore has. Thank god I don't have to deal with them very often." Harry looked at Cal with a funny look in his eye before speaking "You do know that you are teaching them for the next 2 years, and Dumbledore is the headmaster so you have listen to him and basically do what he says." There was an almighty shriek and a thud as Cal fell off the bench. "What! I know I agreed to be your Defence teacher but this is ridiculous, I have to put up with lots of hormonal teenagers and screaming kids. Why did I agree to this?" Harry smiled "That's easy to answer you had no choice, you have to protect me and to do that you have to be close so taking up a teaching position at my school was the easiest way. Another way would be to turn you into a snake or another animal so that you could be my familiar that way I could talk to you and you would always be with me but it would be a bit harder to protect me that way and also you would have to act like said animal." Nev laughed at Cal's shocked face. Cal stood back up sounding slightly despondent, "Come on I had better get you back to your folks before they come searching." Neville and Harry both caught on to his mood Harry spoke first "I am sure you can train with us and keep us company. Don't forget you're my bodyguard so you getting rid of me easily. As I am sure Dad will have me meeting people so you are gonna be dragged along kicking and screaming if you have to."

Headquarters of the order of the phoenix

Upstairs in Fred and George's room the two had their heads together not for the usual reason they had seen Dumbledore attack Harry in Diagon alley, and had decided to spy for Harry passing on information some how, but they hadn't figured out how yet, they set about drafting a letter to him.

**_To our great benefactor,_**

**_This is Fred and George, we have written to inform you that we are your spies in the order of the phoenix. We saw what Dumbledore did to you we are pranking all his loyal followers and getting pictures of the results and shall give them to you when we meet again along with free samples of our latest products, as someone has to carry on our legacy. Please get in touch we are worried about you. How dare you not tell us you are prong's only child and heir, Moony says hi and is working to help us and you when he can, he says he is loyal to you as you are his cub if it makes sense to you as it doesn't to us._**

**_We know what our Mam, Brother and Sister are doing to you, the rest of us wish to thank you for keeping us out of their mess. They don't know it yet but they are going to be disowned from the family and left with nothing you have all of our support. Watch out Ginny has some huge plan to make you her husband this year._**

**_Fred and George_**

They stood up and tied it to the leg of the owl and sent it on its way hoping that it will get to Harry soon.

A few days later.

Harry and Neville where outside wandering around the garden with Cal, just taking a well earned break from studying. They had just sat down on a bench, when they noticed an owl coming towards them, it landed on Harry before it fell to sleep on his shoulder Harry reached up and removed the letter from its leg, he was about to open it when it was snatched from his hand by Cal who started scanning the letter once he was sure nothing bad was on it he handed it back to Harry who was glaring at him opened the letter he read it and smiled before handing it off to Neville and Cal. Who read it Neville was confused and Cal just didn't understand. "Harry is this from THE Weasley twins?" Harry nodded to Nev who just groaned knowing what trouble they would cause if they met up but he reread it and frowned at the beginning. "Harry please tell us why do they call you their benefactor?" Harry looked over at Neville before smiling "Well I gave them the 1000 galleons from winning the tri-wizard tournament as I didn't want it or need it and the Diggory's refused to take it or their share for Cedric. I knew they wanted to start a joke shop and you cannot have enough laughter in the world and the twins know how to provide us with it." Neville nodded about to say something when he was interrupted "There you are come on we have to finish your language lesson, Harry why do you have an owl on your shoulder?" Harry looked to Nev and Cal who both gave him a look that said you're on your own. "Well some friends who where truly concerned sent a letter with this owl as that is how they communicate. Wizards I mean." Aetas nodded before grabbing Harry's and Neville's arm and dragging them off "Well come on we have this lesson to finish. Then you can write to your friends and send a reply with your phoenix." Cal was laughing at the site that was before Aetas turned and looked at him "Don't think you are getting away that easily you have to attend the lessons as well. Now come along." Cal had no choice but to follow a now laughing Harry and Neville.

Later that evening

Harry was sat at his desk putting the finishing touches to his letter to the twins, he rolled it up and sealed it before handing it to Fawkes "Only give this to them if they are on their own or are with Remus. Stay away from Dumbledore." Fawkes trilled happily back and disappeared in flames. Harry undressed and slid into bed, and falling into a dreamless sleep.

With the twins

Fred and George where sat in a meeting of the order of the phoenix so bored that they had taken to pranking the present members especially Remus and none of them had noticed yet which showed their skills or so they thought. The meeting was finally winding down and everybody was getting up and leaving Fred and George both slipped away silently up to their room. Once in they noticed nothing out of the ordinary. As soon as the door was shut, Fawkes appeared. Fred and George both screamed but where thankful for the small silencing charm that they had put up on the room just for this sort of incident or an exploding prank. Once they had got over their shock, Fred being closer took the letter from Fawkes and opened it and read it allowed to George.

_**Dear Fred and George,**_

_**Just to let you know that I am fine and can't wait to see your new products as I am going to be carrying on for you with help from a friend and a soon to be teacher and your help with equipment would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for the warning, I am learning how to protect my self at the moment and you might be able to come and visit soon. I just got to do a lot of convincing but it should be soon. I am not even going to try and talk you guys out of it as I know I will lose since I can't be their in person to argue with you or at least to hex you until you get it into your thick skulls. I appreciate that you are going to forward the info. Please don't send owls I will ask Fawkes to visit every 3 days or sooner if I am sending you a letter. Your owl will be sent home once it has recuperated. Most people are surprised it even made it here. Tell Moony that I said hi and that I am fine. I will contact him when I can or through you guys. Fawkes is going to wait for a reply before coming back.**_

_**Harry.**_

Fred and George looked surprised by the content but quickly grabbed a bit of parchment and a quill before writing a reply to Harry and sending it off with Fawkes, who returned to find Harry fast asleep so he sat on his perch and copied him. The next morning Harry saw that Fawkes was already back and accepted the letter when Fawkes flew and sat with him. He read it subconsciously checking it before opening it even though he knew that Fawkes would not bring anything that could possibly hurt him but he didn't trust the twins.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**We are glad that you are ok. We would be glad to see you, where ever you are. Just give us some warning so we can make our excuses to Dumbledore and have someone cover the shop which is doing great by the way. We will pass your message on to Moony when we see him but Dumbledore has him doing something for the order. We can't believe you have corrupted a future teacher why didn't we think of that, oh well on we go, we will have to meet him to see if he is worthy of knowing our secrets of Hogwarts. So you are the one who has kidnapped Fawkes you are going to explain it when we meet. Dumbledore is livid that someone has taken his phoenix, but he looks better than we have ever seen him. Nothing is really happening at this end with the order of the phoenix just the usual fights and insults. Oh Kreacher is dead we happened to be moving our experiments from our room to the basement when we accidentally dropped a cauldron on his head it was full of really heavy books which have since been found to have a weight increase charm on them. Sorry we killed the only house elf under the Black name and we have enlisted the help of your favourite hyperactive house elf to take of this house for you. He is extremely happy to be serving the great Harry Potter and refuses to take pay or days off. As he says and we quote 'that he was just waiting for the day that the great Harry Potter asked him to work for him.' By the way beaver and shovel (Granger and our idiotic little brother) are being trained by the order to be your bodyguards, along with the majority of the DA except Neville as he can't be found out of curiosity do you know where he is and Luna refuses to and we won't be at Hogwarts next year so we weren't even offered so we couldn't tell them where to stick it, I mean who would want to follow some famous kid around all day and protect him at all costs not us for sure. The DA has now formed a group higher than the prefects to protect the school in case of attack they have separate quarters from the rest of the school but have to share with the others in the group. They have more powers than the prefects they expect beaver and shovel to lead it when you are unable to, we don't think Ron's ego will fit inside the Hogwarts anymore. You will be moved to be into their quarters for your own safety, when you go back as they expect you to want to be with your friends, remember they **__cannot__**force you. You will be expected to tell them where you are at all times; you won't be able to take a piss with out them knowing. The group has no name at the moment but it will most likely be the defenders or the protectors they even get their own table in the great hall we are led to believe that it is next to the Slytherin table, Dobby is going to go back to Hogwarts at the start of term and help you from there he has already swayed all of the other house elves to help you, he is now their unofficial leader, and ambassador to you. Beaver and shovel are walking round as if they are better than everybody just because you are their best friend, Ginny is already planning the wedding for you two, we are doing our best to split you guys up but when ever we do something she just tells mum on us so we do not have chance to keep her in line like the nice big brothers we are. Also mum, Dumbledore, beaver and shovel are doing nothing to help you in this matter, in fact it seems that they are helping her but beaver has shovel wrapped so tightly around her finger that he probably can't see his own arse. Dumbledore is determined to have you back under his thumb and his manipulations and he said something about reapplying the blocks you had obviously lost during you coming into inheritance.**_

_**Be careful and stay safe**_

_**Fred and George**_

Harry smiled wishing that they would be back at Hogwarts that year, just for the havoc they would create. He quickly got up and dressed before meeting everybody for breakfast. He was the last one to arrive and quickly got himself a cup of coffee before rereading the letter this time taking in more of what it said and getting very angry causing his magic to flare around him. Neville looked up and was about to ask what had got him so worked when the letter was shoved under his face. He read it and had to reread it to make sure he had understood what was being said, he was surprised that Harry had so much control over his magic especially with how angry he is it was taking a lot of energy and effort to stay so in control of his magic. Harry took a series of deep breathing exercises before he was calm enough to function with out destroying something. He shared a look with Neville who knew it was up to him to explain. So he started from the beginning where they started the DA due to Umbitch, which earned Neville a slap round the back of the head from his mother for swearing. He also explained about the twins and how they are the pranksters and that they played on the same team as Harry for quidditch and that they were quite close. He went onto explain about the letter that Harry had received the day before and how Harry replied to it and had got the letter back saying how Dumbledore was manipulating other people just so that he had control over Harry. Neville explained that Dumbledore had transformed Harry's DA group into a group that would protect Harry and Hogwarts. They where like the police of Hogwarts and they had to know where Harry was at all times.

Both Harry and Neville where glad that nobody realised that Dobby who was helping Harry was the one who indirectly caused him to loose all the bones in his arm in his second year, as they didn't want to have to go over all of that again and the basilisk, that was scary. Once Neville had finished his story Harry was doing more of the deep breathing exercises, Aetas was the first to break the silence "Well I guess Fred and George are going to have to visit and we can judge just how honest they are being. Harry write to them telling them that you will meet them on the muggle side of the leaky cauldron at 9 o'clock tomorrow. "Good once you have done that, we can finish your language lesson." This was met by a groan from Cal, he had really struggled getting the hang of languages but once he knew it he could do it and wouldn't forget it but understanding it was the hard part. Harry and Neville had taken to it like a duck to water as Aetas had explained to Harry that it was in his blood to be able to do all of it but he had to learn how to use it. Harry quickly wrote a letter to them and called Fawkes to him who was happy to take the letter to the twins. Once Fawkes had gone they carried their lesson in a Veela's native language. Half way through the lesson Fawkes appeared with a letter from the twins saying that they would be there and where going to bring them a supply of pranks for them to take to Hogwarts and some of their newest jokes which hadn't been put into mass production yet. They finished their lesson and went over etiquette Neville had no problem with it but Harry had some trouble as some of it caused him to remember his 'Aunt' Petunia who had once poured boiling water over Harry's hand for touching the best silver ware once. But once he got over his issues he got it but it would need practice for it to be natural. Once that was done they where able to burn off some energy in the training room it was two against one. Harry was on his own and had already disarmed and bound Neville and was onto Cal who was having trouble fighting Harry off at the same time as trying to release Neville, Harry managed to disarm him and had his blade to his throat in one fluid move that. They changed so that it was Cal on his own Harry and Neville worked extremely well together and disarmed Cal in a matter of minutes. They kept at it for an hour longer, before they all fell into bed with large bruises and welts.

Cal arrived outside the leaky cauldron at 8:45; he stood in the shadow of the door so that nobody noticed him as they entered or exited the dingy pub but he had a perfect view of who was doing what. At 8:50 two tall red heads came out of the pub muttering to each other they stood in front of Cal who was still hidden. He heard what they where whispering to each other "Do you think that Harry is ok. I mean he sounded happy in his letters and it wasn't the usually reply of I'm fine." The other red head looked at his companion for a good minute before speaking "I dunno. I hope so. As I am really worried about him, but if they hurt him then we will get them as he shouldn't have to deal with any more pain and abuse. I mean how everybody can be so blind about it." The first red head spoke again "Nah mate, they are just so wound around Dumbledore's finger that they couldn't see the truth even if it bit them." Cal had heard enough and had checked them over for trackers he grabbed hold of them and disappeared with out a trace. They reappeared in a dungeon, where the twins where quickly immobilised in chairs, their mouths where forced open and a few drops of a clear potion was fed to them. One of them was silenced while the attention was turned to the other.

"What's your name?"

"Fred Weasley"

"Do you intend to cause harm; tell Dumbledore or the order of the phoenix where Harry James Potter is?"

"No"

"What is you business with Harry Potter?"

"To make sure he is ok, and to help him however we can."

With that the antidote was administered to Fred and the same process happened with George same questions and the same answers expect for his name.

Once that was finished they released the twins who glared at their captures but before they had a chance to speak a voice from the shadows spoke up. "I am sorry for your treatment, but we had to ensure that you meant no harm to my son. I am sure you understand this is just a precaution because we do not trust Dumbledore or the people who work for him."

"Great here I was thinking it was your idea for me to become the new defence teacher."

"Oh right sorry present company excluded. Well we do not trust any of them except for Cal after the way Harry was treated. Cal here will escort you to him and you can spend the day, and we will sort out a way for you to visit more often during the summer if all goes well." The twins nodded Fred spoke "It's ok. We would be suspicious if anybody wanted to talk to him and we understand the need for protection from people who might wish him harm. Well we should be going other wise he may get worried and then he might go looking. Ain't that right dear ol' brother of mine."

"Yes quite right Fred. Well come along then." Fred and George made their way to the door where Cal was waiting for them. "This way guys, I am Cal. My job is Harry's bodyguard/protector. Before you ask why, I won't tell you as he asked specifically to tell you. He also said no pranks until he has explained every thing and a few rules which we have around here." The twins voiced their agreement.

They stopped outside a door after a few minutes of silent walking. Cal had Fred and George stand to the side of the door, Cal opened the door ducked and covered his head with his hands when he didn't here any noise, he took his hands off his head and heard nothing he looked up and saw no problems, Harry and Neville made their way to him. Harry walked past it out the door and pulled two large knives out of the wall. Cal paled and Neville patted him on the shoulder. As Harry turned round to enter the room he saw Fred and George both had a slightly fearful look in their eyes. Harry motioned for them to enter with one of the knives and the quickly did as they where told and silently. Harry flicked the knife back to Neville who sheathed it in his boot. Harry with a wave of his hand conjured two large sofas and a large chair. Harry called over his shoulder "Me and Nev will just cool off and be with you in 10 minutes." With that they each put out their hands and a large sword appeared and they started a series of moves and stretches before finishing up in a simple standing position. They sheathed their swords on their backs and causally cleaned themselves with a wave of their hands and with a second wave they were in fresh clothes. Neville sat on the sofa but as Harry walked past the twins he was grabbed and sat in between them. There was no way to escape, so he didn't either bother to force his way out as it reminded him of the amount of times he had gone down to the common room in the middle of the night after a nightmare, more often than not the twins would be down shortly after and comfort him, they often healed him up after the holidays when they found out what happened, they weren't stupid and didn't go to anybody as it would be brushed away an attention stunt. If things where really bad they would take him into their dorms and put him in the spare bed that had been put there after the amount of times that Harry snuck into their dorms to talk to the twins. None of the other boys had a problem with it in fact they helped Harry whenever they could. If Fred and George couldn't fix him then the others would be able to as between the 4 of them they managed to cover all the bases and they where Harry's true friends at Hogwarts he was still in touch with the other 2 via owl. Harry spent most nights in their dorm and would creep back into his dorm just before everybody else got up, so nobody was any the wiser including Dumbledore who supposedly knew everything.

Harry just told them everything, including the break down in Gringotts and the re-telling of his years at Hogwarts. They each draped an arm over Harry's shoulders. This was when Cal and Neville got to see just how close the 3 were they never realised that if they had stopped them seeing Harry how bad an affect it would possibly have had on him. Once he had finished they had Harry on his feet and checked him over and asked to see his wings, Harry carefully opened his wings and the twins both gasped in surprise at the size and beauty of them, once they had taken a good look and a gentle touch just to check they where real. They sat down again. "Right Fred, George there are a couple of rules that you need to know 1. No hurting me in public even in jest as you will probably get lynched which won't be pleasant for you, but it would be rather amusing for me. 2. You prank some one they are well with in their right to prank you back twice as bad but keep them friendly so they aren't misinterpreted for attacks. 3. In a prank do not change the colour of a persons wings to black as that would cause hell for everybody, as black symbolises royalty so don't think of changing my wings to a different colour either. I think that is all, this is Neville Longbottom who I am sure you remember from Hogwarts and you have obviously met Cal. Oh and Cal I would start running if I were you." Cal frowned before he realised why and leapt over the back of his seat as a large lightening bolt hit where he had just been sat. He ran with lightening bolts hitting just behind him until one hit him and flung him back about 20 feet before he crashed into the ground making a very large dent. Nobody made a move to help him, so he stood up brushed off his clothes before conjuring a mirror to try and flatten his hair which was fried and sticking up with electricity crackling between the strands. Everybody just sat laughing it easily broke the tension that had begun to settle in the room.

Harry felt marginally sorry for Cal but as soon as it came it went. Harry calmed himself enough to keep a straight face. "Cal let me help you." Cal spun round and pointed his finger at Harry and tried to look menacing while backing up. "I don't want your help as you made this mess in the first place." Harry just watched Cal while looking bored. "Exactly I made the mess so I should clean it up." Cal's eyes widened as he understood what Harry was meaning, "Don't you dare." and Cal actually looked threatening if they hadn't seen him being flung across the room by Harry who hadn't even broken into a sweat. Fred and George got an idea as to why Cal was chosen as Harry's bodyguard. Harry shrugged before saying "I dare." Cal visibly gulped. At which a gale force wind started flying round the room leaving Harry, Neville and the twins totally unaffected. Rain started to pour from no where drenching every thing again missing the 4 still sitting. The water started to rise and with the wind started to cause a whirl pool almost. Cal was drenched and looked rather similar to a drowned rat. The wind died down and the rain stopped but the water was at least 2m deep, Cal breathed an obvious sigh of relief. The sofas where raised above the water level and from his vantage point Harry just waved his hand at the door, which opened out over sending Cal and a lot of water out into the castle. The sofas lowered back down to ground level. While the twins stared at Harry in surprise and awe, at the display of some of his raw power. There was a thump as Neville fell out of his seat from laughing so much, Harry just let a small smile grace his lips but his eyes danced with joy they showed how amused he was at the whole situation. Once Neville calmed down small talk was made between the 4 until it was time for lunch, Cal still hadn't returned.

They made their way to the small private dining hall that they used unless they had important guests, fortunately Fred and George didn't fit into that category. They all stood around the table at their prospective seats with Harry taking the seat opposite to the head of the table, with Neville being pushed out by Fred who sat at his right while George sat on Harry's left. Neville sat to Fred's left while space was left for Cal to sit next to George. Fred and Neville where still jostling for the seat On Harry's right when Aetas walked in with Augusta they both smirked at the sight. Aetas spoke making Fred and Nev jump a few inches in shock. "Be seated." Harry and George sat down while Fred dived for the seat sitting down only to end up with a lap full of Neville who he just pushed to the floor. Aetas sat opposite his son at the head of the table with Augusta to his right. Aetas turned to Harry "Where is Cal he should have been with you?" Just as Harry was about to answer the door banged open and a very wet and tired Cal walked in he waved his hands and his clothes dried before he stuttered out "I am sorry I am late." He quickly sat down next to George and glared at Harry. Aetas turned to Harry "What did he do this time?" Harry just looked over at his father with those innocent eyes and nearly everybody fell for them. "Well he instead of bring my friends to meet me he takes them to the dungeons where they are interrogated using the strongest truth serum you have. Why do you think I sent him over the side of the castle in a huge wave of water?" Augusta was about to start to lecture Harry but Aetas beat her to it "You know that Cal is there to protect you?" Harry nodded "Good at least you did it here and when nobody important was visiting, because I did something similar to my friend once when an elder vampire was visiting and soaked him with the water that went over with my friend. Everybody thought I was going to be killed as this vampire was known for being extremely grumpy but instead he found it incredibly funny, neither my father nor the vampire has let me live it down." Augusta had turned a funny colour and looked about ready to hit him.

"How can you encourage your son to do such stupid things you are supposed to set a good example not encourage him to misbehave." Aetas just rolled his eyes and signalled for lunch to be brought in Augusta didn't notice until Aetas accidentally slammed his plate onto the table once he had finished filling it. Augusta just levelled a glare at him but he just ignored it in favour of talking with Cal about his up coming year at Hogwarts.

After that lunch was a quiet affair with small talk between Harry and the twins with everybody else favouring to listen, and hopefully learn more about Harry as a person, and why the red-headed twins meant so much to him. They got no closer to figuring it out, they would have to try the direct approach later but first they had more important things to do. Aetas dived to floor closely followed by Neville, Augusta and Cal. Harry and the twins sprinted out of the door only to be followed by Aetas shouting "This means war." Augusta shook he head stood up and left the room while Aetas conversed quietly with Cal and Nev on ways to get them back a large ice pick was sticking out of the wall behind where Aetas head had once been. Harry and the twins disappeared into Harry's room where they also formulated a plan. Once the plans where formed they were quickly put into action.

That evening at the dinner table it was much more relaxed, Aetas was sporting large pink rabbit ears and fluffy pink tail to match while his skin was blue polka dotted; Cal's nose had been turned into a trunk and he was struggling to talk and walk without tripping over it, he had a large monkey's tail which had a mind of its own and kept doing the exact opposite of what it is supposed to. Cal was also luminescent green; Neville had a bush for hair which had a resident woodpecker which kept trying to bore a hole into his head, his arms had turned into giant yellow chicken wings with a beak to match; Fred was modelling donkey ears and whenever he tried to speak it all came out in donkey his arms where now hooves; George's neck had been stretched so that it was now 6ft long while he was a purple colour; Harry was the least affected and was just bright blue in colour with bright pink stripes. All of the changes were removed after dinner so that the twins could go back home with out being noticed. Once they had left Harry retired to bed leaving Aetas, Cal, Augusta, and Neville discussing the twins in the end it was decided that they where fine and able to visit a lot during the summer as they all had enjoyed their company greatly, even Augusta had thought that they where ok after they had got Aetas in the pink bunny ears and tail.

Life continued as normal for the next 2 weeks with the twins coming over twice and causing mayhem and panic where ever they went. Harry, Neville and Aetas where all sitting in the lab explaining potions and how they understood it, Aetas explained about why certain ingredients couldn't be mixed together and why they had to be prepared in certain ways as if done a different way causes different reactions. The lab door was flung open causing everybody to jump. Outlined by the bright daylight streaming through the door stood a hall slim man with long shoulder length hair but that is all that could be told with the way the light was behind the figure. Aetas glared at the intruder before speaking "You idiotic vampire, don't you understand that you could have caused the death of me and your godson plus anybody else in the vicinity. I thought you understood the danger of potions when stopped in the brewing process or addition in the wrong order or amount."

The vampire snorted "That comes from you who can't brew a potion with out blowing something up or causing some sort of damage. I will teach my godson how to brew potions we had agreed on that much for when you found your son." Aetas rolled his eyes "You where always for dramatics and I was only explaining the theory side which I might add I am better at than you. I just lack the skills to be good at the practical side like you are useless at explaining the theory side. We where just finished would you join us for lunch?" The guy still in the doorway nodded before backing out into the corridor Harry followed Neville out who had frozen in the doorway causing Harry to walk into the back of him, this caused Neville to move out of the doorway letting Harry get a good luck at the guest and saw the black hair which looked greasy, obsidian eyes which seamed to look into your soul and a trade mark scowl. Harry's face broke out into a huge grin which caused the Vampire's scowl to deepen and Harry turned his hand to Neville who just groaned and started searching his pockets. The two adults looked on in interest at the proceedings. "Dammit I don't have any galleons on me to pay you on the monetary part and the other bit that we agreed on?" Harry smirked looking rather evil, which only meant that Neville was in for a lot of embarrassment and probably blackmail for a long time. "Well you will have to give them to me later I won't forget, and the other bit will be during the first school term if we return if not it will be an important occasion with lots of people present." Neville gulped in horror at the same time as he sighed in relief. The two adults both shared identical looks which where translated to 'you had better explain now unless you wish for a painful death' yet it didn't seem to bother Harry half as much as they did Neville. "Well me and Neville had a bet of 10 galleons that Snape was a vampire I was adamant he was while Neville wouldn't believe me then on arriving and hearing your story I upped the ante by saying that he was the one from your story and was my godfather and Neville lost yet again so he has a forfeit which he will participate when I request no matter the situation."

Snape turned to Aetas "Well it seems your son is less of a Gryffindor than I thought." Harry gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head in nervousness as he looked at Snape before mumbling extremely quickly "WellIshouldhavebeeninslytherinbutIconvincedthehattoputmeingryffindor."

"Son you are going to have to say that slower if you intend for us to understand what you said." Harry took a deep breath before trying to speak.

"What I said was that I should have been in Slytherin but I convinced the hat to put me else where. Because Malfoy put me off insulting me when we first met then Hagrid and Weasel both bad mouthing all Slytherin's as evil because of Voldermort." There was an almighty crash has Severus Snape greasy bat of the dungeons fainted in the middle of the hallway.


End file.
